


Wolf Trap Horse Rehabilitation Center

by St_Cecilia



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/F, Freeform, Hannibal is Hannibal, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Mason is a violent horse, Obsessive Hannibal, Stable- AU, Tags Are Hard, Will owns a Stable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:31:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/St_Cecilia/pseuds/St_Cecilia
Summary: Will owns a horse stable which brings him in contact with a certain handsome Lithuanian Horseman. *Wink Wink*





	1. Wolf Trap Horse Rehabilitation Center

Wolf Trap 9:00

Will had a busy day ahead of him a new client was coming to the center today. The client's horse was recently in a jumping accident which left one of his legs limp and hobbled. Most would have put the animal out of its misery but for the rich horsemen, his services were an everyday expense. He owned one of the best rehabilitation centers in all of Virginia. 

His stables included a wide variety of differently abled horses. His favorite horse Winston was partially blind but had a lovely paint coat that had an exotic brindle through it. The majority of the horses were given up because they were not perfect horses most were nervous wrecks and a few had varying physical disabilities. But to will they were all precious gems yet to discover their true potential as his own personal proclivities marginalized him as well.  

Before new clients arrived he liked to have everything in order and looking spick and span. Especially for his high-end clients. He fished some debris that had fallen in the aqua therapy pool Will's was the only facility in Baltimore to offer this treatment. And made sure all the horses were brushed and looking shiny. Once that was complete he went into the barn's office to fill out admissions papers and deal with vets. His least favorite task since it involved dealing with people. People whose first reaction to a horse with a broken leg would be to shoot it. 

Wolf Trap 11:00

The new horse would be here any second and he already had the new stall cleaned and the necessary medical equipment laid out. He could hear the gravel popping under the immense weight of the large weight of a horse trailer that looked more like a camper van and was probably nicer than his house. The truck pulling is was also high end all chrome and black as it stopped there was a hiss as the air breaks decompressed. 

Both doors opened and the two people exited the cabin. The doors shutting snapped will out of his revery over the horse trailer as he looked to the driver of the truck. The driver was on of the most handsome men he had laid eyes on all cheekbones and Scandinavian good looks accented more by a set of ruby eyes. His partner was striking but in a different way all rounded features and tight curly blonde hair like a halo ensconcing a set of gem-like emerald eyes.  

The handsome couple walked up to Will and Introduced themselves. The handsome ruby eyed stranger spoke with an accented voice like honey and wine "Hello, I am Doctor Hannibal Lecter and this is my sister Mischa. Pleasure to meet you" all Will could say in his shocked revery was "Hello Dr. Lecter, welcome to Wolf Trap Horse Rehabilitation Center" 


	2. Meetings

En Route to Wolf Trap ETA 11:00

 

Mischa was less than impressed with her brothers choice to rehabilitate the wounded jumper. It would cost more than what they could make if it had won. Even though they came from old money she hated to spend money on extravagant expenses such as these. Her brother Hannibal was quite the extravagant spender and she rolled her eyes at his every expense. She preferred to dress in modest clothing.She only had only one or two expensive items in her wardrobe while her eldest brother Hannibal loved to wear three piece suits daily.The total cost of his wardrobe could keep a family alive for years. 

 

She tried to talk her brother out of it one more time, “ Hannibal is this really necessary? We can always breed a better one.The animal was not that skilled, I do not see what the point would be.” Hannibal only drolly commented “ You will see in time my dearest sister you know I always have a master plan”. Mishca rolled her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. Ever since they were little her big brother Hannibal always had a plan or caper up his sleeve. She remembered his famous heist of the families jewels. How he reveled when he had the stones in his pockets. He always was after something of value to him. 

 

Wolf Trap 11:00

 

The farm did not look impressive, only a small farmhouse and a moderate size barn with a few clues that this property had horses living on the premises: Hay bales, feeder, and fencing. Mischa turned to Hannibal and said, “This is where we are taking your horse?” Hannibal only let out a long sigh and turned into the drive. The owner of the estate was waiting patiently in the drive, not a particularly well dressed man a torn plaid shirt and heavy beaten work plants stained with years of use hung off his frame like a bad costume. Brown curls tucked under a ball cap making them fringe out at odd angles. The doors slamming caused the man to tighten his shoulders, as if being broken out of a strand of thought. Always wanting to get the first and last word in Hannibal introduced himself and his sister. The man replied with “Welcome to Wolf Trap Horse rehabilitation Centre my name is Will Graham.” “Even though my facilities don't look like much I hope to help any creature of it’s bodily and behavioural ills.” As he said this his eyes were cast to the ground inspecting Hannibal's riding boots to avoid the strangers intense probing maroon gaze. Will showed them the rest of the facilities along with showcasing some success stories.

 

The rest of the visit went without a hitch. The horse was not as bad as it sounded over the phone just a minor fracture nothing that could not be fixed with a little TLC and copious amounts of physical therapy. 

 

After the charming duo left he felt different the tall handsome stranger that just left out of his driveway evoked something indescribable within him. More research was needed to ascertain what he exactly felt. 

 

He was just about to pour himself a tumbler of whiskey when he heard car doors slam outside. Which was curious because he was not expecting anyone else today. He glanced out the window and saw thatit was Alana’s car unloading the three most important women in his life. There was a time when he did not have anyone but now he had three family members he loved dearly. He had met Alana his first day at Quantico, he was fresh off of being a beat cop in New Orleans but his skills were wasted there. She was the first one to give him the time of day usually people gave him sideways glances and mutter behind his back commenting on his sunken baggy eyes and overall demeanour. Alana had been there when his encephalitis had peaked, and his body and mind became distant relations. His sickness only drew them closer together as they became inseparable like brother and sister. 

 

Abigail had come into his life as a result of a case. Her father was the main suspect in a string of murders in the Minnesota mountains. Leaving behind gristly scenes and broken families. His case came to a peak when his violent ways were turned to his own family. They were lucky to get there in time before Abigail could bleed out. but still even in his final moments he left behind a daughter and a horrific legacy carried only in the fragile mind of his daughter. 

 

She had gone to live with him, after no one wanted to claim her. She was a stray and Will could not resist fostering the light he saw within her. He had taught her to fly fish in the stream on his property and taught her to care for every living creature. until the memories of her father seemed more like bad dreams. 

 

Abigail launched herself at Will and tackled him in a big bear hug as the brood of dogs streamed around them the epitome of familial peace. “Hey kiddo how was your first year at the academy?” “Oh papa it was great” She squealed she had wanted to become a cop ever since she was a little girl. And now she was training in the K-9 unit and the mounted police division. She was the pride of the academy, she passed every test with fling colours and was set to be the youngest graduate in the divisions history at the tender age of 20. 

 

“I cant wait to go fishing tomorrow after all hip waders are the most flattering outfit” she said as she flopped on the couch while getting covered in canines. Alana and Margot filed in after her with her bags and some much needed supplies for dinner. As the Graham household usually ran on coffee, fish and gumbo. 

 

Will beamed as his house like a lonesome boat in the void was filled with colour and happiness once more. Not often did he feel at ease but the rare times he did he savoured them like a fine wine. Alana was already in the kitchen cooking while Margot and Abby were talking about the academy and all she had learned there.  


	3. Matters of the Hart

Wolf Trap 11:00 PM

 

 

That night, as the hours wound down. The sun was beginning to set and the house quieted after the laughter and conviviality waned. Will and Abigail were sat in the living room nestled on the couch, a fire was crackling in the hearth. Will smiled at her “What would you think if I started to see someone” he asked his voice wary. She smiled back and replied “ Papa, you have been so alone since the ‘Chilton’ incident you should totally get back out there. Anyone would be lucky to have a catch like you” she stated bluntly “So…” She said in a mischievous tone “who is the guy? he a hottie!” Will laughed at this. ‘Hottie’ did not begin to describe Hannibal Lecter. 

 

“I know you will roll your eyes when I say he is a psychiatrist and say that is just my type, but he is different, I feel it” Will stated with mirth behind his eyes. “Do you think that is wise remember what happened with Fredrick? When you trusted him. He got close to you then wrote a whole paper about you! Stating that you were psycho! And even tried to institutionalize you. He would have taken you away from me. As far as I am concerned, he got what he deserved when the ‘Red Dragon’ burnt him to a crisp”she stated her voice raising at the end filled with rage and distain. “Abby, Abby calm down nothing will happen to me. Hannibal is retired nothing will happen to me.” Will said trying to soothe her.” “And nobody deserves to get hurt Abby, but i know you are mad so i will let it slide just this once” He retorted. “Well as soon as this ‘Hannibal’ shows he is not a threat he gives me no choice but to deem him highly suspect” “Now i have some unpacking to do goodnight” and with that she stormed off in a huff. 

 

Baltimore 11:00 PM

 

Hannibal and Mischa were sitting across from each other playing a game of chess. Classical music drifted through the atmosphere making a bubble for the two siblings. “So…” Mischa said breaking the revery of the game at hand “That is who you are trying to court, brother, not only is he shifty as all get out. He looks like a strong wind could knock him over.” She stated flatly as she moved one of her pawns. “My dear you simply do not see what I see in him and you have not been the best at picking out your suitors either” He retorted taking her pawn with his knight. “Are you going to hold thatover me for my entire life we buried Vladas Grutas a long time ago. How would I have known he was with the Serbian mafia” “And I remember it clearly dear brother that you grew to like him too.You are just so stuck up your own ass to admit you were wrong for once” she said with a sneer “And also while your head was stuck` in the clouds ‘Checkmate’ I win” she said triumphantly. “Well played Well played but I was going easy on you but i will not go easy on you next time” he replied darkly. 

 

He had always loved to let her win. He knew he could outsmart her even with a blindfold on. He just liked to see her smile in victory. Ever since they were Children he had always let her win at their games of “Katė ir Pelė”. 

 

Hannibal adjourned to his study already planning their first date. He had been wanting to snare Will Graham ever since they worked a case together. They had never formally met but the scintillating cocktail of afflictions that plagued Will was too beautiful to pass up. He wanted to experiencing it to it’s full potential. Hannibal followed all of Will’s cases on Tattle Crime and even was at the sidelines of every site to see his genius at work. Hannibal, in his own way had found his equal in Will. 

 

Hannibal would not trust a tawdry chef to sate Will. The thought of his creation gracing Will’s tongue sent frisson down Hannibal’s spine curling at the base into white hot lust. He would create the most luxurious feast in his honour. 

 

 

Wolf Trap 12:00

 

Will and sleep were distant relations and they never mixed well. Even when he was in his best mental state his dreams were filled with the ghosts of his cases victims. Troubled and hellish could not begin to describe his dreams. He often to kept himself occupied late at night, when he could not sleep he worked on his fishing flies and engines. The work kept him out of the past and his mind and looking to the future. 

 

As he was working his thoughts drifted towards Hannibal. His mercurial looks and the way he spoke ignited a fire within Will. He was pure power formed into a mortal body. His square shoulders and his aristocratic features made him look like a model stepping off of a high fashion runway. His windowpane suit with a paisley tie made him look like he was wearing a sleek coat of armour. And the eyes both perishing and soft like the eyes of a god, red with hidden flecks of gold. These thoughts making him swoon like a teenager enamoured with their first sweetheart. 

 

Will reflected on Hannibal’s sister too she was quite pretty but in a different more effervescent way. While her brother was all hard edges and jutting cheekbones she was rounded and beautiful as well. A rounded face with two emerald eyes contained within a sea of curly corn yellow hair. She dressed very differently than her brother opting for jeans and a t-shirt which accentuated her curvy plump form. He thought of Abigail when he looked at her. He could tell she had a way of charming everybody. Very much the sun to Hannibal’s moon. 

 

A tableau formed in Wills mind and made him smile. He and Hannibal sitting on a large throne bodies intertwined fitting together perfectly with Abigail and Mischa surrounding them shedding light on their shadows. An old saying, long retired in the annals of his FBI years slipped through his lips at this thought… 

“This is my design” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Katė ir pele is a Lithuanian children's game of cat and mouse. The rules are simple When a mouse is caught it turns into a cat, and when a cat is caught it turns into a mouse. I thought it an appropriate game in the context of the show. 
> 
> 2\. Thank you for the support of my first fic And being so kind with comments and kudos. 
> 
> 3\. More to come and soon. :)


End file.
